The Lonesome Nordic Roads
by CyberJordan
Summary: The Courier is sent to Skyrim by a Think Tank blunder. Now he must face not only Alduin alongside a militant and vindictive Dragonborn but other forces that want not only Skyrim but his world as well!
1. Courier, Soldier, Sky and Dragon

Time for the new story function again. This is the forth in my series and my most ambitious one yet. (if you haven't read my other three fics first then do so now or you'll be largely lost). As before this is in development, if you have any quests you really want to see or any other requests drop a review or a PM my way and I'll see what I can do. Also a big shout out to Dario Soto and his excellent Lone Dragonborn fic that helped inspire me to come up with this one.

Anyway time to get this fic rolling with some basic introductions of a new OC and a new (sort of) hero...

**Opening sequence**

_War...war never changes. This is a fact no matter what world you stand on and it was one that Jaden Storm, the Courier, was about to find out personally. Six months after the cataclysmic collapse of the NCR and his abduction by the alien Zeta Jaden's fortunes, and those of New Vegas, seemed to have turned around. The Legion was largely occupied with its own rebellion problems and other misfortunes and was no threat to the enlarged Alliance at this point. Nor was the newly created nation of Cyberia, currently engaged in reconstruction work, and there were no internal threats of any size. _

_Despite this all is not well for Jaden. Ever since his escape from the Zeta craft he has been assaulted by dark dreams of his world in ruin. For the last few months he has been desperately trying to figure out whether these are just bad dreams...or a portent of things to come. Even he couldn't have possibly known the scale of the crisis he was about to face or the powers that had targeted him..._

**Lucky 38-Jaden's suite**

Ashley Gordon, former NCR soldier and now Jaden's long-time lover, awoke to two big surprises. The first one was it was 3:00 in the morning. The second was that she was alone in bed. Jaden was nowhere to be seen.

She knew what had happened when she heard the sound of water running from the bathroom.

"That dream again?"

Ashley didn't take Jaden by surprise, he'd sensed her presence the moment she'd gone through the door. "What was your first clue?"

Ashley forced a smile but she knew that, despite the attempt at humour, he was hurting. This had been plaguing him for months now.

"I don't know if it's a dream anymore, Ash," Jaden said grimly. "It feels too real to be a dream when I'm in it and, believe me, I've been through enough to separate illusion real, dream real and...real real if that makes any sense."

"After fighting cyborgs and seeing you taken by aliens I think anything would make sense right now," Ashley admitted. "But I'd feel a lot more comfortable if we knew where these dreams were coming from or what's causing them."

"Tell me about it," Jaden muttered. "I've changed my eating habits, I've had this place swept god knows how many times, I've tried going to sleep at different times and the list goes on."

Of course none of these measures had done an atom of good. If anything the dream had increased in its frequency.

Ashley put her arms around him from behind and whispered seductively. "Come on, let's go try and sleep again. I'll make it worth your while!"

"I don't deserve you, Ash," Jaden smiled. "How the hell do you put up with me?"

"Better question is how you keep surviving after what you go through," Ashley joked. "Anyway between how you helped my family survive and the great nights we keep having do you think I'm ever letting you go?"

Jaden allowed Ashley to drag him back to bed. At least he had one hell of a girl to wake up to...

**Lucky 38-Cocktail Lounge**

"You look like crap Boss," Raul observed as Jaden and Ashley joined the rest of his inner circle and the Aces the next morning.

"Look who's talking," Jaden was a little too tired for a serious retort.

"That dream again?" Boone knew the answer even before he asked the question.

"I just wish I could make sense of this!" Jaden spat in frustration.

"You and all of us," Arcade spoke for pretty much everyone in the room. "The only things I can assure you of is that you've not been drugged or poisoned. Dr Usanagi, Julie and me can all testify to that. No sedatives, no psychotropics, no other mind altering agents, nothing."

"I don't think there's a drug that would cause someone to have the same dream over and over anyway," Veronica mused. "I think the Brotherhood or the Followers would have heard about it."

"Aside from his obvious lack of continuous sleep Jaden is healthier than he's been in a long time," Julie Farkas added. "What I'd give for just one of those machines those aliens must have had!"

Jaden could understand Julie's wish. The Zeta technology put humanity's in the Stone Age as the Adjutant had demonstrated when he'd restored Jaden's brain and all of his memories.

"Maybe it's not drugs but some kind of new technology," Dr Usanagi ventured. "Maybe someone's trying to warn us or Jaden specifically about something."

"I get the feeling you've been working too long, doc," Cass didn't buy into that much.

"Well we seem to have eliminated everything else. When you've done that only the unlikely remains," Usanagi insisted.

"I have to admit you might have something with that," Arcade admitted. "After all what does that dream end with every time?"  
Jaden sighed. "Yeah, 'we are coming'. Six months of that and still no damn clue about who or what's supposed to be showing up."

"That bothers me too," Boone admitted. "It's not going to be the Legion, they're still fighting rebellions."

"And not after what happened to their slavers three months back!" Cass agreed with a smirk.

Arcade nodded. "There's no sign of trouble with Cyberia either. Epsilon's kept all his promises up to now and that doesn't look like changing anytime soon."

"Elijah's dead," Veronica pointed out with more than a bit of pity in her voice.

"So is Ulysses," Boone added. "So who does that leave?"

"Not much," Jaden admitted. "But it does give me an idea of how to deal with this. Something I've been thinking about doing for some time."

"You mean leave and go on that walkabout thing you were talking about, Boss? You sure that's a good idea?" Raul asked sceptically.

"If there is a threat and it's targeting me then maybe it's a good idea I lead it away from Vegas. Plus the docs keep telling me I need to take a rest so given I can't do that a change will have to do!"

Everyone had to make an effort to keep from smiling. They knew Jaden was just looking for an excuse to do what he'd always loved doing: being a courier and wandering again. Two months ago he'd called an election for his office of President. This had been done for 2 reasons. Firstly he was following through on a promise to maintain the old NCR's tradition of democracy and secondly he'd simply felt he'd done enough.

After establishing an independent New Vegas then fending off a cyborg invasion and absorbing the NCR remnant he felt comfortable passing the reins to someone else. He'd put his name in the race as a formality but hadn't campaigned or bothered to do much of anything else thinking that would make his intent rather clear. Fate, however, had something else in mind. He was voted back in with an overwhelming majority. Even most of the old NCR states had decided he was still the best man to lead.

At the time Jaden had been dumbfounded. But the sore truth was he and his allies had done too good a job. He was a strong leader; his simpler administration was seen to be better at getting things done than the old NCR Congress had ever been and, although he'd conquered them, he'd also liberated the California states from their budget deficit crisis. Details of that hitting the airwaves had convinced most people they were going to be much better off long term under Vegas. Even the normally acid Colonel Moore had acknowledged that after seeing several months of Vegas rule.

All of which had culminated in a fresh mandate and a new fixed five year term in office for Jaden that he didn't want but couldn't really turn down, not with such a popular vote. On the plus side there hadn't been much trouble in the months since the annexation aside from a small NCR rebellion and assassination attempt. Both had been farcical and all involved were now dead.

"I'll tell the cabinet that I'm off on...sabbatical this afternoon," Jaden decided.

"I suppose you're not taking any of us either?" Boone asked knowingly.

"Apart from Ash, no I'm not," Jaden decided. "I need all of you here to hold things together. Hopefully this won't take long but we can't count on that."

"We know that from past experience Boss," Raul grinned. "I suppose it'll take what it takes. Go ahead, we'll cover you here."

**Think Tank-early evening**

Jaden had made 2 changes to his travel plans that day. The first had been to Camp McCarran to pick up another travelling companion, namely 19 year old Skyler Thomas. Skyler, Sky to his friends, was a new addition to the NV army. Blond haired and well built, he had a very troubled past and a not much better present. He'd once been part of a large family but now they were all dead courtesy of a botched slave raid by the Legion three months ago. Needless to say Sky was now embittered, moody, alone and a cold killer in battle. He'd come to idolize Jaden after meeting him on the battlefield, not least for the damage he'd caused to the Legion. Seeing a lot of his past self and a possible addition to his inner circle in Sky Jaden had ended up taking him under his wing.

"What the hell is this place, Jaden?" was his understandable reaction when he teleported in with Jaden.

"And why the hell are we here at all?" Ashley asked irritably. "You know I don't like this place."

"Sorry Ash but the brains sent me a message saying they had something big to show me. Thought I'd better stop in and see what they've got for us before we head out."

Ashley turned to Sky. "This is the Big Empty; a big pre-war weapons lab and now Jaden owns it. Only trouble is it's run by a bunch of lunatic brains."

"Whoa I thought this place was just a legend," Sky was duly impressed as he walked through Jaden's Sink apartment toward the control centre. "I bet those brains aren't anything to worry about either, I find most scientists are loons."

Jaden and Ashley shared a knowing look that said 'he has no idea'.

Jaden counted slowly down from ten to one.

"HOLY SHIT!" The predicted reaction came straight after one.

"Well he's met Klein and the Think Tank," Jaden said. "We'd better get in there before they decide to start lobotomizing again."

They both entered the control centre to find Sky with his mouth hanging open and Klein on another one of his loud tirades until he saw Jaden entering the room.

"Still not fixed the volume control then, Dr?"

Sky was almost like a fish out of water. "Jaden...they're..."

"...literally brains yeah I know. I'll explain it all later. In the meantime Dr, what was so important that you call me out here at such short notice?"

Dr Dala answered for Klein. "We've just made a great breakthrough, teddy bear. We've managed to come up with a much improved transportalponder. One that can actually transport objects not only across the world but between worlds!"

"Did it...she say _between_ worlds?" Sky asked.

"She did," Jaden confirmed though he could hardly believe it himself. "Assuming such a thing was possible, Dala, what would be the point?"

"I'd have thought that obvious teddy bear, given the state of this world. With most of the old world's resources destroyed and in ruin this gives the opportunity to acquire more from elsewhere. Resources that won't be damaged by nuclear fire or radiation."

All of them could see where she was coming from. If this worked Vegas could, in theory, start obtaining intact machinery and material and wouldn't have to rely on the irradiated leftovers from the past.

"So how does it work?" Ashley was curious despite a little voice in her head warning her against this.

"WE CAN DEMONSTRATE," Klein announced proudly as he manipulated a control and teleported a table with what looked like a gaudy coloured toy rifle resting on it in an upright position.

"That's supposed to be able to punch holes between worlds is it?" Sky scoffed.

"Don't judge it on size or looks, remember what got us here?" Jaden warned. "Ok show us what it's got!"

"WITH PLEASURE," Klein manipulated another set of controls aiming the gun at a point near the giant screen at the end of the room and firing off a blue laser beam opening a large wide glowing blue portal.

"Portal is stable at this end," Dr Borous reported. "Establishing link to new world now."

"What do they expect us to do, walk through that thing?" Ashley was feeling nervous.

"I don't think so," Jaden reassured her.

"I'm just wondering what they're going to bring through there," Sky wasn't feeling confident either.

As it turned out that nervousness wasn't misplaced. The portal suddenly seemed to jerk violently. More ominous still was it was turning from blue to red.

"Doctor, something is wrong!" Dala's voice confirmed what was pretty obvious already. "The portal is out of control!"

"ENGAGE PROTECTION SHIELDS!" Klein ordered.

The brains quickly engaged a new protective measure they'd installed, namely transparent but tough energy shields, over themselves as the portal elongated and expanded in a flash of red light.

Thirty seconds later they all regained their vision as the energy cut out along with the portal.

"WHAT WENT WRONG?" Klein snapped. "GIVE ME A REPORT!"

"The computers collected a lot of data but none of it makes sense," Borous reported. "It's like the portal was moved from elsewhere."

"{ }}}!"

"NOT NOW 8, I'M TOO BUSY ANALYSING!"

"Breaking news Klein: that's not the only problem!" Doctor Zero reported in his usual manner.

"I'm afraid he's right, we overlooked one critical factor before starting this experiment," Borous added.

"AND THAT WAS?"

"Teddy bear and his friends didn't have shields!" Dala realised in horror. "Oh dear..."

**At the other end of the portal...**

The journey through the portal had been anything but a pleasant one for Jaden and his friends as they were tossed end over end travelling through it. One minute they were standing in front of the portal, the next the portal had grown and swallowed them whole. It had been like getting thrown over the Niagara Falls in a barrel.

All three were about ready to puke their guts out before they were thrown out of the other end of the portal into a heap on the ground. About a minute later they started to regain their senses and the first thing they sensed was how cold it suddenly was. They opened their eyes to find themselves in the open air and in the most beautiful open countryside any of them had ever seen. Snow covered mountains, clear air, fir trees and rocky landscape surrounded them. There was no hint of pollution in the air at all.

"What in the name of the Nine are you doing lying there like that?"

All of them turned their heads toward the source of the voice and had to work hard to stop their mouths from falling open as they saw who'd called out to them standing in front of a cave entrance.

The speaker was female. She stood on two legs, had two hands and all the other usual features of a normal woman...save for the facts that her skin was much darker than normal and practically grey in colour, her ears were not round but pointed and her eyes were ruby red. Her hair was long, flame red and smoothed back aside from two thick knots tied around to the back of her head. She was dressed in leather and quilted painted blue cuirass.

"What's the matter? You've never seen a dark elf before? Or are you one of those elf haters?"

No one had time to reply before a rugged blond haired man dressed identically ran out of the cave.

"Lyra! Get your new friends over here and wait!"

This time they weren't able to stop their jaws crashing open as they saw the thing flying past with a roar. Huge, scaled, black as night, orange coloured eyes and straight out of a nightmare. Except this wasn't a nightmare and it was a 100% real dragon.

Sky found his voice first. "Is...that...?"

"A dragon? Aye, it is. Don't ask me where it came from though; I haven't an answer for you. Where did you find these, Lyra?"

The dark elf scoffed. "They were just lying on the ground out here Ralof, I nearly fell over them."

"We were...hiding from that thing," Jaden quickly thought on his feet.

"Well next time try hiding in some actual cover," the elf rolled her eyes. "You're not bad looking but that doesn't protect you from a dragon does it?"

"Easy," Ralof chided. "We've got enough problems as it is without adding these three to them. If you were looking to stay the night in Helgen then I'm afraid I have bad news: it no longer exists."

"So where can we go?" Ashley was trying to stop her teeth chattering. She was only dressed in light NCR style desert armour which did little to keep out the cold.

"Not to worry, we can go down to my village of Riverwood. So long as the Imperials haven't made it there ahead of us," Ralof promised.

"So now we've got three followers to protect? I feel better already!" Lyra snorted as she started down the road.

"What's her problem?" Ashley muttered.

"Between nearly getting her head cut off by the Imperials and then getting killed by that dragon she's had a bad day," Ralof answered bluntly. "Come on, we should start walking."

Ashley felt her anger beginning to rise. "Jaden, promise me something. When we get back home, no _if _we get back home you'll let me squash those fucking brains flat!"

Jaden and Sky shared a look of dread. The portal had definitely closed up behind them and they had no way to open it again. On top of that they had no idea exactly where they were now, only that they were on a world where elves and dragons were real.

Jaden finally shrugged his shoulders. "Well look on the bright side. We're still alive and we can still do what we were planning to do anyway: explore somewhere new."

In spite of herself Ashley smiled. "Only you could say something like that when we're stuck in a new world, Jaden!"

"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Sky complained. "I actually feel the same way. This world looks way better than ours anyway."

"Hey! Are you coming or are we leaving you here?" Lyra's angry voice echoed up the road.

"Our new mistress's voice!" Ashley muttered as they all started to follow the road down. Little did any of them know of the situation they'd just walked into or the horrors that awaited them... 


	2. On a new road in a new world

So most of the feedback seems positive so far, good. This is tougher writing than I thought and I have to play 2 games for research purposes...that's a tragedy isn't it? : ). Anyway, question answering time:

Assozat: The Dragonborn is more experienced than usual when you start the game; Lyra has a very dark past. Ralof was a little preoccupied trying to flee from Alduin at the time but he notices the Pipboy this time. As for the rest...what guns? You didn't think I was going to make it that easy for Jaden and co did you? :)

majored: You assume right.

mecraftsta: If that's what the readers want then I'll gladly put Harkon and Miraak against them as well though they have a lot on their plate already...

DaedricEclipse: Believe me there's little that's soft about Lyra. She's not your average dark elf girl and she's looking for blood, not to get laid!

josueb: It's mainly set in Skyrim but unless the threats are dealt with here New Vegas will be under threat...

InflatedChimp: Well worked out though I suppose I wasn't that subtle with the dreams was I? Hopefully I'll start on the other fic soon.

Dario Soto: Hope I can live up to your expectations; I've got a tough act to follow with you. : )

Ok time for a little trip to Riverwood and a brief glimpse of a new enemy...

**On the road to Riverwood**

Jaden and his friends were still struggling to come to terms with their situation. While it was thrilling they were in a new and clean unpolluted world it was more than a little unnerving to realise that they could be stuck here for life. Not only that but they were starting to realise another problem.

"What do you mean you don't have anything?"

"I left it all in the apartment!"

Jaden could hear Sky and Ashley whispering behind him as they all walked with their two new acquaintances and a feeling of dread spread through him as he knew what they were talking about. Aside from his katana sword and one energy sidearm he'd happened to be carrying under his duster he had none of his gear. All of it had been left behind in the Sink and now he knew his friends were in a similar situation.

"That's an impressive gauntlet you have there," Now that he wasn't running from a dragon Ralof was more aware and had noticed Jaden's Pipboy.

"Uh, yeah it's been in the family a long time!" Jaden quickly replied.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost it wearing it so openly," Lyra had a raised eyebrow. "You don't look like you could stand up to a bar brawl let alone a bandit!"

Before anyone had a chance to retort an ominous growling jerked their attention back to the road in front. 2 hungry wolves were advancing on the group drooling and gnashing their teeth.

"Stay behind us, we'll handle this!" Ralof ordered as he and Lyra drew their weapons.

Jaden, however, had other ideas. As the wolves charged at them he ran between Ralof and Lyra drawing his katana as he did so. Ten seconds and 2 Iaijutsu style strikes later the wolves were both cold carcasses on the cobbled road, their heads rolling down the hill oozing a trail of blood.

Jaden sheathed his blade and turned to them with an acid look. "Still think I can't take a bandit...or you?"

"Impressive..." Even Lyra had to swallow her pride at Jaden's display.

"You must have some Nord blood in your family line!" Ralof grinned.

"Nice moves Jay," Ashley couldn't help smirking.

"Ok, don't overdo it!" Lyra retorted. "How far to go to your village now?"

"Not too far," Ralof promised.

"Good, go ahead slow and I'll catch you up. I'll get the pelts; we'll need them for later."

Ashley's stomach nearly curdled as she watched Lyra skinning the corpses. Sky quickly pulled her along the road before she lost her lunch.

Moments later they were heading down a hill toward a trio of grand stones just off the road. The mountain across the valley had what looked like a ruined temple at its summit.

"Bleak Falls Barrow," Ralof muttered. "I'll never understand how Gerdur could stand to live in the shadow of that place."

"What are these?" Sky was fascinated by the standing stones. He could feel the thrum of power coming from them.

"These are the Guardian Stones, 3 of thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourselves."

All four examined the Warrior, Mage and Thief stones...and all four ended up touching the warrior one. All were covered briefly by a blue glow.

"Warriors, good, may those stones lead you to honour and glory," Ralof smiled in approval.

"I guess we'll all done more fighting than anything else," Sky realised as he'd let his instinct choose for him.

"And will again," Lyra said grimly. No one missed her tone that indicated she relished the prospect.

"Come on, we're almost there," Ralof urged. "Be careful, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we run into Imperials, let me do the talking."

"Fine...for now," Lyra grunted.

"Is it just me or has she got some kind of serious grudge?" Ashley whispered to Jaden.

"I don't think it's just you," Jaden agreed. To Jaden Lyra's temperament seemed like that of a pit bull ready to be let off its leash. He had no doubt she was carrying some major emotional baggage.

Fortune favoured the party as they ran into no other trouble, Imperial or otherwise, and were soon arriving in the rustic little village of Riverwood.

As Ralof made contact with his family Jaden pulled his group aside for a talk.

"I hope you've got something else besides that sword, Jaden," Sky grimaced as he pulled out a combat knife. "Because aside from this I haven't got squat!"

"Hate to say it but same here," Ashley admitted. They'd still got small packs with bedrolls and the like as they'd expected to head back out on the road soon after. But they'd been taking a load off at the time and had left all their other weapons in Jaden's Sink apartment.

"Luckily I never go anywhere without a gun and I've still got this," Jaden pulled a Recharger pistol out from under his duster which he tossed to Ashley. "I know it's an energy gun and you're not so good with those but something tells me there are no gunsmiths around here so that'll have to do! Just don't use it unless it's an emergency, I had a tough time explaining my Pipboy. How do you think people here will react to a gun?"

"Big question is where do we go from here?" Sky worried. "We don't know the first thing about this place or this world."

"For now we need to stick with our new friends over there," Jaden decided. "I know Lyra seems a tad blade happy but she's all we've got."

They rejoined Ralof and Lyra as they finished telling Gerdur about their dragon encounter.

"I'm worried about this village now," Ralof was saying. "Helgen didn't stand a chance. We should go to Whiterun and get the Jarl to send a garrison here."

"That the local lord around here?" Jaden asked.

Lyra nodded. "Yes. Every city has a Jarl in charge of it. Believe it or not I'm a half blood. My father was a Nord so I know this land fairly well."

"Unfortunately I can't go there," Ralof continued. "Although he hasn't chosen a side yet I know Jarl Balgruuf is more sided with the Empire than us. I cannot risk going."

"Well we can go for you then," Jaden offered. "It's not like we've got any other pressing plans."

"I bet," Lyra smiled a little. "I'll go too. I'm not officially a Stormcloak and I saw everything at Helgen so it's best if I do and I can make sure you don't get lost."

Jaden sensed there was more to this move of Lyra's than just generosity. He wasn't in a position to argue, however, as she made valid points. "Fine, the more the merrier, right?"

"You should stay the night first," Gerdur butted in. "It's getting late and all of you look exhausted."

"You sure you've got room?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow seeing the size of most of the houses.

"If you're helping this village at least I can give you somewhere to rest out of the cold," Gerdur replied.

"Given how the weather feels around here we won't refuse that," Ashley said gratefully.

**Later that night...**

Dinner had proved a luxury for the three wastelanders. The baked potatoes, beef, chicken and the like were luxuries where they were from. Pure fresh food was almost unheard of and the ale and mead they drank was beyond compare.

Afterwards Jaden and his friends rolled out the bedrolls they'd brought with them and had gone to sleep. After a day like this Jaden had been hoping for a good unbroken night's rest. He hoped in vain.

_Oh fuck not again! _This was his first despairing thought as the dream came upon him and once again he found himself in the eerie red sky world. But this time was different.

The elements were still largely the same: the lava rivers, the red sky, the obsidian blood soaked buildings. But this time there was one crucial difference: he wasn't in Freeside or anywhere in New Vegas. He was standing in the centre of a warped Riverwood.

"We are coming...for you!"

Jaden jerked awake with a start. Breathing heavily as he realised he was awake and back in reality again he got up slowly and staggered outside. The cold night air helped clear his senses as he hoped but it gave him another shock. There were two moons in the sky, one much larger than the other and very close. Proof, if any more were needed, that he wasn't on Earth anymore.

"Can't sleep either then?"

Jaden whirled round, reaching for his sword as he did so, to find a smirking Lyra.

"Good reflexes," she complimented.

"Don't tell you had a nightmare too?" Jaden sighed.

"I don't dream much, not anymore," the dark elf girl replied with some bitterness. "My last one got shattered yesterday. You know I was actually coming here for a fresh start, put the past behind me. Instead I get it shoved back down my throat along with this dragon business. Not the sort of new beginning I had in mind."

"Have a bad past you didn't want catching up to you?" Jaden inquired. "I know the feeling."

Lyra raised her eyebrows. "You're a mysterious one. You look untried but your moves and your eyes tell me something else...and that's not counting that portal you shot out of earlier!"

Jaden's blood curdled. "You...saw that?"

"Why do you think I had my hand on my sword?" Lyra snorted. "With the colour of that portal I was scared it was from Oblivion. Given you and your two friends don't look like any Daedra I've ever seen it's safe to say you're not but it's obvious you're not from Tamriel."

"Tamriel? Is that what this world's called?" Jaden dropped all attempt at pretence knowing that there wasn't any point in it now.

"Yes and this land is Skyrim, my father's homeland. Where I _was_ planning to start my life over but obviously destiny had something else in mind!"

"So what's stopping you?" Jaden felt the raw hatred emanating from Lyra in waves.

"The events of yesterday and the memories it brought back," Lyra was shaking and Jaden knew for sure that his previous analysis of her had been spot on. "Anyway, I'm certain none of that means anything to you so...let's make a deal."

"What sort of deal?"

"I freely admit I judged you wrong," Lyra said bluntly. "You may only look like a pretty Imperial or Breton boy but you can obviously fight with the best of them and if your friends are anything like you..."

"They can take care of themselves," Jaden assured her.

"Good. You're obviously new to this world so I'm thinking you don't have any money, any resources, friends or much of any idea what's in this world. Given the way you came through that portal I also think you don't have any way to reopen it and get home. How am I doing?"

"Pretty much dead on. So what are you offering?"

"An alliance of sorts. I can't get you home but I can help you get settled here. Thanks to my father's maps and stories I know where everything is in Skyrim, I know where we can get work suitable for people of our talents and together we can build up a base and new home quicker than we would alone."

"And what would we have to do for this...accommodation?" Jaden replied evenly and with caution.

"Help me settle a score," Lyra's face was stone cold as she said this. "I lost my parents and any chance of a normal life along with them. I already took care of their killer last year..."

"...And I'm sensing that's not enough," Jaden finished. "The killer had more people behind him?"

Lyra nodded. "A lot more. They're called the Thalmor, the leading faction in the Aldmeri Dominion, the land of the High Elves. Although _low _elves would be a better description for these!"

"I'll need to talk this over with my friends," Jaden eventually said. "I can't decide for them."

"Fair enough. Meet me at the blacksmith in the morning when you make up your minds. Whatever you decide we'll go to Whiterun together from there."

**Riverwood-next morning**

Ralof was waiting for the three wastelanders when they got up in the morning. Ashley and Sky saw that Jaden looked under the weather again and knew what had happened but decided not to press the matter right now.

"Just go North out of the village and go right at the bridge," Ralof was saying. "It's not far from here, you'll see Whiterun in no time and it's very hard to miss. I'll stay here a little longer before I head back to Windhelm. Before you go I offered Lyra the choice of coming to Windhelm and joining the Stormcloak army. If you go there you are welcome to do the same. Skyrim needs every able man and woman it can have to free her."

"We'll think on that, Ralof," Jaden replied diplomatically.

"I know Ulfric would welcome one like you, Jaden," Ralof grinned. "You wield that Akaviri blade like it was a part of your arm."

"Thanks for that and the overnight stay," Jaden appreciated the flattery but it would take more than that to get him into another war. "As I said though we'll think on it. We need to get ourselves a home and set up again first."

"I understand, but please don't think too long or there may not be much left to fight for."

With that they went down to the blacksmiths where Lyra had been hard at work tanning leather and tempering metal. She had shed her Stormcloak uniform and was now dressed in plain leather armour.

"So did you make up your minds?"

"Enough to say we haven't got any better offers," Sky said first.

"Just so long as you don't drag us into fights everywhere!" Ashley added somewhat acidly.

"Now why would I do that?" Lyra replied just as acidly.

"There's just one thing I want to know, Lyra. Why involve us at all?" Jaden asked. "You don't strike me as the type that looks for friends. I'm not signing us up to be bait or expendable diversions if that's your game."

"All right, I'll admit I'm not exactly looking for friends," Lyra admitted. "I prefer to fight alone and usually do. But I'm not Boethiah or Clavicus Vile, I'm not going to use you and throw you away. We made a deal and I'll stick to it. I've no reason to do otherwise anyway; I'm as homeless as you are right now."

Ashley didn't trust this and neither, to a lesser extent, did Sky. It was obvious to them that Lyra had a serious hatred fuelled grudge and wouldn't stop at anything to settle it. They both expected to part ways with her here but Jaden had other ideas.

"Alright, we're in. But on one condition of my own Lyra. If you want our help then we work as a _team_. I know that's going to be something you don't really get but if you're serious about trust we need to be equals in this. It's that or not at all. Make your choice."

Ashley and Sky expected Lyra to react with rage. Instead she grinned.

"I was right about you. You might be a pretty boy but you're tough! Fine then, done." She gripped Jaden's hand in a firm handshake. "Well then now that we're partners you'd better put these on. Your friends look cold and a lot out of place in...whatever they're wearing that is. If you don't want people asking where you're from you need to blend in, that's a lesson I learned early."

Lyra passed out more sets of leather armour and two iron swords she'd spent the last couple of hours forging.

"So what's the plan, aside from heading to Whiterun and warning the Jarl that is?" Jaden asked as the others slipped out of sight to change. Jaden was more used to cold from his courier runs so he didn't feel the need to change out of his duster, at least not yet.

"After we've done that we'll need to start making money," Lyra replied bluntly. "I traded in most of what I had with me to smith these. We might start by joining the Companions up in Whiterun."

"The Companions?"

"Oh yes I forgot you don't know. Tamriel's Fighters Guild doesn't have any presence up here because the Companions have got the monopoly on that sort of work. From what my father told me they provide accommodation and they accept nearly anyone who wants to join them."

"Sounds like a plan," Jaden replied as Sky and Ashley rejoined them with their new leather armour.

"This feels more comfortable than I thought it would be," Ashley actually liked the new gear. It was a little like NCR armour but thicker and it was padded with fur.

"My father wasn't a warrior but he did know how to be a good smith," Lyra said proudly. "I know those swords are only basic but it's the best I can do with what I've got on hand."

"Anything's better than nothing," Sky said in appreciation as he sheathed his new sword alongside his combat knife.

"Well maybe we can get something better at Whiterun," Jaden hoped."While we walk up there you can fill us in on what we don't know about this world, like who these Thalmor are and exactly why you hate them and the Empire so much."

"I didn't start out hating the Empire; it was only the Thalmor I despised. Losing your parents to them tends to do that. All because my father revered Talos...gold skinned bastards!"

"Talos?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the Divines, some of the gods we worship in this world," Lyra explained. "There are nine of them; at least there have been for quite some time until the Thalmor attacked the Empire in Cyrodiil 25 years back..."

They walked slowly north, crossing the bridge and following the river with Lyra explaining the Divines, the Empire's troubles and the foundations of the Stormcloak rebellion. All of them were so attentive none of them noticed the two men who'd appeared on the path behind them, seemingly out of nowhere. They too wore leather armour but it had been painted much darker practically to the point where it was black. Instead of helmets they wore mage type hoods which were coloured red. They also had a strange symbol etched on the front of their armour, namely of a sun on top of a flame in blood red.

"So he's arrived! The champion has come just as he foretold!"

"You doubt our lord's word?" The second man's voice had a dangerous edge.

"Not at all! I'm just elated the moment has finally come!" The first retorted. "So brother, what needs to be done now?

"For now we do as we have been doing: biding our time and observing. The moment hasn't come yet but it soon will. Two centuries ago Tamriel missed out on a glorious new age thanks to a so called hero. This time the hero will be on our side and will help see our lord rise. Our forebears failed but the Burning Dawn will not!"


	3. Unholiest Alliance

After 5 rewrites I'm done! Not so much being blocked by a lack of ideas, it's that I've got too many. Much like the game, there's so many places to go and things to do it's hard to know what order to put them in. Anyway part 3 done...

MattyEYD: Quite likely though that will be for another story and another time.

MrMarcz: No it's not just you as this chapter will make clear.

Bully056: It's the successors to the Mythic Dawn. They're no better trust me : )

Zarl : I did rush the last part a little out of frustration. Hopefully I can improve on things this part

Arklyte: Whoa, that's quite a review and too detailed to answer here. I'll PM a response.

Back to business, meeting the Companions and not one Daedra lord in this part but 3. Enjoy!

**On the road to Whiterun **

"Ok, so Ralof wasn't kidding when he said we wouldn't miss it," Sky joked as they walked down the cobbled road out of the tree line. "That's one big castle town with some good defences."

"But all of them useless if yesterday's anything to go by," Jaden pointed out. "What good are walls against a dragon that can fly clean over them?"

Lyra smiled. "An excellent point. One we can hit the Jarl with if he proves obstinate."

All 3 wastelanders winced at the dark elf's words as she strode on ahead. The same question was going through everyone's mind: did Lyra see _everything_ as a combat situation?

"I know she's our guide Jaden but was this really a good idea?" Ashley worried. "I thought I was a tomboy but next to her..."

Jaden knew what she meant. "I know but we've no real choice for now. I don't think we're going to find any other guides who'll follow us here, there and everywhere and she knows where we came from."

"Not only that but you're looking to help her too, aren't you?" Sky asked knowingly. "I know that look; it's the same one you gave me when you bailed me out on the border."

Jaden nodded. "You think right. It's just that she reminds me of well me long before I met the two of you that is."

"When you were hunting Benny?" Ashley knew the answer to her own question.

"I wanted revenge so badly I could have tasted it," Jaden explained. "I had no friends, no memories to speak of and no other purpose with the Platinum Chip gone. If I hadn't met Boone, Veronica, Cass and then you I don't think I'd be much different from her right now."

"What makes you so sure this'll work?" Sky asked even though Jaden's words were having some resonance with him. He knew that if Jaden hadn't found Sky when he had, he'd now be on a revenge fuelled rampage through Legion territory or, more likely, just plain dead.

"I'm not but we'll never know unless we try. Who knows? Maybe a little walkabout might do her some good and ..."

"I hate to say it but she's found another fight!"

Ashley wasn't wrong. Lyra had waded into a fight with a giant that was engaged with 3 other warriors...

**Lucky 38 penthouse**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Veronica's shriek echoed through the entire penthouse and brought all of Jaden's companions running to find she was in communication with the Think Tank. "Where did they go? You don't know? Oh shit...alright I'm coming out there myself. I'll use the Mothership and teleport in that way and when we talk again you'd better have some good answers."

"Trouble of some sort?" Boone asked in his usual cold manner.

"Oh you could say that. Those demented brains only blasted Jaden, Sky and Ashley out of this world!" Veronica held her hands up as the inevitable avalanche of questions came at her. "For now let's just get up to the Mothership and down to the Big Empty. Hopefully by the time we get there they can work something out to get them back."

"They'd better," Arcade muttered.

"Damn right they'd better or else there'll be an accident involving some brains and my shotgun when I get there," Cass spat.

**Whiterun stables**

Meanwhile Lyra was trying to placate her new friends as they walked past the coach station up toward Whiterun's main gate.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. The giant's dead, we've met some of the Companions and know where they live and they said we can try and join them so what's the problem?"

"You mean aside from nearly having my brains spilled?" Sky retorted frostily though he had to admit being picked up off the ground by the other group's leader, Aela the Huntress, had been a bit of a thrill for him.

They'd all rushed in to back Lyra up and had managed to bring the giant down through weight of numbers but not before Sky had been knocked flying by a glancing blow from the giant's club.

"We aren't going to stay together for long if you keep rushing into every fight we come across," Jaden chided. "We're looking out for each other now in case you'd forgotten."

Lyra sighed. "Sorry, but help and friends are not things I'm familiar with. I'm used to working alone."

"Well get unused to it, we're supposed to be a team. Anyway let's pick this up later, we need to meet the Jarl and get reinforcements to Riverwood."

"That's ok but where do we go after that?" Ashley worried. "We haven't got anywhere to stay tonight and we can't go back to Riverwood and impose on Gerdur again."

"We shouldn't have to," Lyra explained. "We're going to split up once we get in. While Jaden and I talk the Jarl into sending the men you get to go to this Jorrvaskr place and get us joined up with the Companions. We'll join you there after we finish."

The guard on the gate was reluctant to let them enter the city as it was on lockdown due to the Helgen attack. But a few persuasive words, and a sharp look, from Lyra and they were through.

**The plains of Whiterun**

The two watchers had turned away when they saw the party head up into Whiterun. Now they were headed out over the wide open countryside that surrounded Whiterun castle to the north and, coincidentally, straight through a small cluster of trees that happened to be an ambush point of a four strong bandit team. On spotting the two mysterious men they'd quickly snatched up their weapons and taken cover in the rocks nearby as usual.

The leader, a hulking bearded giant wearing steel armour, sneered confidently. "Just two of them and neither look like they can fight. This'll be the easiest mark we've had in weeks."

"I'm not so sure." The gang's only female member was a little concerned. "What's that they're wearing? Maybe they're hedge mages or Necromancers?"

"Feh, like a little fire is going to worry me!" the leader just snorted. "Now keep it quiet, they're almost here. Get ready to fire that warning arrow!"

By now the gang could hear some conversation from the mysterious duo.

"...didn't we go in after them, brother? I thought our lord wanted us to keep track once we'd found them."

"Not at the risk of exposing ourselves, Soren. We can't afford unwanted attention yet. We have others who can keep us informed of their movements but we cannot be lax in keeping our lord apprised of our progress. Speaking of which this looks isolated enough. Do it."

Soren clenched his muscles and concentrated as a red glow began to concentrate in his right fist. The sight took the bandits by shock and they completely forgot to spring their ambush. They kept watching in awe as the glow filled Soren's fist before he threw it into open air where it exploded and formed a crimson red portal.

The shocks weren't to end there as a towering figure emerged from the portal. At least 6ft 3, clad in night black armour with razor sharp spikes and most certainly not human. He had pointed ears like an elf but his skin was a mix of flame red and jet black, two small horns adorned his head and his mouth seemed fixed into a wide grin as if all life was a joke and it was on everyone else but him.

Soren and the other watcher were elated at the sight as they dropped to one knee and bowed to him.

"Rise Mallus," the Dremora ordered in an imperious tone. "This had better be important for your sake anyway. I was in the middle of a good entertainment session with another of you mortals when Lord Dagon sent me here."

Mallus and Soren rose to their feet trying desperately not to tremble with fear. Both had no doubt that the 'entertainment' he'd spoken of involved cages, spikes, flame, blood or all of the above. Despite being humanoid the Dremora were among the most brutal and callous Daedra that Oblivion had to offer and torturing humans or any other mortal race that came their way was among their favourite pastimes.

"General Nihalak," Mallus finally managed to say. "It's an honour. I'm here to report that our lord's prophecy has come to pass. The champion is here in Skyrim."

"Yes I know," Nihalak wasn't surprised. "Lord Dagon did have a hand in his arrival after all. Where is he now?"

"Whiterun," Soren's eagerness began to overcome his fear. "Has the moment truly come?"

Nihalak's eyes gleamed. "It has. Soon all of Oblivion will be seeking him so it will be up to you to help ensure Lord Dagon is the one to take him alive."

"Forgive my curiosity but why has our lord started this competition at all?" Mallus asked. "The plan will be for nothing if another Prince claims him as their own."

"The mortal we seek is as great a champion to your kind as I am to mine," Nihalak was not only a high general he was also a Valkynaz; a personal elite bodyguard to Mehrunes Dagon himself. "By unleashing all of Oblivion on him he will be worn down, confused and won't be able to, what is it you mortals say? See the wood for the trees?"

Mallus nodded in understanding. "So what is Lord Dagon's will now?"

"To begin with you can help me clean up the unwanted attention we have here, namely the four mortals stupid enough to still be looking at us from those rocks," Nihalak gloated as he drew his Daedric sword from his belt.

The bandits were jerked out of their enraptured ogling by Nihalak's chilling words and their hearts froze solid.

"And had they fled instantly I might have let them go but as I'm in the mood for some more entertainment..."

Mallus and Soren smiled nastily before they waved their hands in an incantation and both were covered in a red glow. When it cleared both looked like armoured demonic warriors.

The screams echoed for miles but were only heard by a few wolves and a sabre tooth cat...

**Jorrvaskr**

"Man and I thought the Thorn was violent!" Ashley said as she took in the sight of the brutal fistfight in Jorrvaskr's dining hall.

"Guess whatever world you go to some things stay the same like one on one fights being popular," Sky joked. "Guess we'd better find the guy in charge around here."

The elderly housekeeper, Tilma, happened to overhear Sky. "If you're looking for the Harbinger he's down in the living quarters. Just go down those stairs and go to the room at the end."

"Much obliged," Sky and Ashley went over to the stairs just before the beefed up female fighter, Njada Stonearm, knocked her dark elf opponent flying onto one of the tables unconscious.

"What was it Aela said? That Kodlak could judge people just by looking at them?" Ashley asked.

"I hope that's true," Sky muttered as Njada shouted a victory cry. "I don't want to find out the entry fee is a round or two with that one!"

They both walked down the well furnished basement corridor before arriving in a living room where a muscled black haired warrior and an older silver haired one were having a conversation.

"...my brother and I will go along with your plan. But I'm not sure about the others."

"I'll see to it. Ah, strangers have come to our home," Kodlak spotted Sky and Ashley first.

"Is this where we can sign up for the Companions?" Sky ventured.

Kodlak was intrigued. "Really? Come closer; let me take a look at both of you."

The other warrior, Vilkas, didn't seem so convinced. "Master, you're not thinking of having them join us are you? They look untried."

"I am no one's Master and, last I checked, there were still some empty beds in Jorrvaskr," Kodlak retorted. "I see some fire in their eyes. Tell me, how are you in battle?"

"We've both seen a lot," Sky answered for them both. "But we're always looking to get better."

"Good," Kodlak turned to Vilkas. "Take them outside and test them for yourself."

"Very well," Vilkas got to his feet. "Follow me."

He led them back up through the mead hall and out the back door to the courtyard. Once there Vilkas wasted no time in grabbing a heavy steel shield and sword.

"Alright, let's see your form. Hit me with your best shots and don't worry about hurting me, I can take it."

Of that neither wastelander was in any doubt. Both had fought strong Legion opponents hand to hand back in the Mojave but Vilkas was built like a brick house. Sky and Ashley swung their iron blades hard but Vilkas just blocked their strikes effortlessly and didn't seem to feel any of them. Five minutes later both of them were sweating, puffing and panting while he was still standing calmly.

"Not too bad but don't forget you're still just whelps to us. Here, if you want to start being useful, take my sword up to Eorland at the forge there, and be careful with it. It's probably worth more than the two of you combined!"

"Real sunny guy isn't he?" Ashley sighed as Vilkas walked out of earshot.

"Easy Ash, he's a real warrior and we're unproven to him. Don't take it personally," Sky advised. "Come on, let's go."

Still recovering they climbed the stairs to the Skyforge.

**Dragonsreach**

Jaden and Lyra were on their way out of the Jarl's palace by now after a successful meeting with him and his advisors.

"Not a bad start," Jaden was pleased by the way things had gone. "We got him to send help to Riverwood and we got a job to start us off."

Lyra snorted. "Don't know why you're so eager. That job is going down into Bleak Falls Barrow, that very same tomb Ralof showed us on the way here. Still I suppose it'll do you some good to get used to life here. You can't end up as soft as you look if you want to survive."

"What is it with you and my looks?" Jaden sighed. "You keep this up and Ash is going to think you're hitting on me!"

That got a slight smile from the icy dark elf. "She need not worry. The only things I'm intent on hitting on are the Thalmor when I get the opportunity again."

Jaden sighed as he knew getting through to this one was going to be a challenge. He stopped at the top of the stairs to drink in the view of the Whiterun countryside. He'd only known sights like this in dreams or from books.

"Nice view, eh?"

Jaden turned to the source of the Irish sounding voice and was in for a shock. The speaker was a white haired light bearded man with pale white eyes, almost as if he was blind. His clothing was eye catching too, namely a purple/red evening jacket coupled with purple trousers.

"Who are you?" Jaden wasn't sure what to make of this guy but there was definitely something wrong here.

"Who am I? Oh, come on little Jaden, don't tell me you don't know who I am. I'm a shadow on your subconscious; I'm a part of you. You know me but you just don't know it. But you'll get to know me soon enough. As I was saying, it's a nice view. Not as good as back home but still not half bad. Tell me though; you think it'd look better with a little more _red_ in it?"

Jaden's blood turned to ice. "How the hell do you know about that?"

"That'd be telling, wouldn't it? If I did that I'd risk altering your past...or is that your future? I always get those two mixed up! Anyway been here too long. People to do, things to see...damn wrong way round again! Anyway be back soon, bye for now!"

"Jaden!"

Jaden jerked around at the sound of Lyra's loud voice. "Who are you talking to?"

"Well it's this..."

Jaden's words died in his throat as he turned back to find the strange man gone, vanished into thin air...

**Palace of Mehrunes Dagon-Planes of Oblivion**

The foul realm of Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric lord of revolution, destruction and ambition, hadn't changed at all since his ill-fated attempt to enter Tamriel. The eerie red sky, the pools of lava, the hostile plant life, the coal black and blood stained architecture...all was the same. The only things that ever changed in this world were the intentions and machinations of its master and today those were _very _different. He'd invited another guest to his palace for a face to face meeting, a rare event between the Daedric Princes.

General Nihalak had returned from his sojourn to Whiterun and was making his way to the open air throne room of the palace where the giant form of Dagon currently sat on his equally giant throne. His terrifying appearance hadn't changed from when he'd invaded Cyrodiil.

"Welcome home General," Dagon greeted him as he entered. "I hear you had some opposition when you arrived?"

"More fun than opposition. Their hearts weren't in it!" Nihalak smirked as he dropped the disgusting trophies he was carrying, namely the four still warm and bleeding hearts of the unfortunate bandits.

"Has he arrived?" Dagon was pleased by his general's enthusiasm but this meeting was vitally important.

"He has my lord. He's outside now."

Dagon touched a button on his throne to open his own large personal door to the outside of his fortress. Even Nihalak was feeling nervous about what was to come and for good reason. Another Daedric Prince was entering the palace. Just as giant, ebony black, a hideous face with a mouth full of fangs along with two sharp tusks and a vile air about him. The Daedric lord of corruption and the father of vampirism was a terrifying sight to human and Daedra alike.

"So this is what you call home is it, Dagon?" Molag Bal asked in his usual mocking tone.

"I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation," Dagon replied as diplomatically as he could.

"Perhaps it was a foolish decision on my part," Bal mused. "Am I the only one you invited here or did you invite the others?"

"Why all the suspicion?" Dagon asked in mock innocence.

"You're the prince of ambition, why else? By your nature you're always plotting something. I have no intention of being a mere piece on a board of your design. Now answer my question or I will take my leave now."

Dagon laughed. "No I invited no one else. It was only you I wanted and I'm surprised you came willingly."

"Curiosity prevailed. I can only assume this concerns that young mortal that you informed us all of?" Bal was nothing if not perceptive but it didn't take much to guess that Dagon was plotting something big. It wasn't often he shared information with every other prince in the pantheon. He never shared anything out of the goodness of his heart. Like Bal he really didn't have one.

"You assume correctly. I only told you and the other princes of a part of his value. As a sign of faith let me show you why he is the most valuable piece on Tamriel's board right now."

A few minutes of explanation later and Molag Bal knew nearly everything about Jaden, his exploits and most importantly of all why Dagon was so fixated on him.

"You're as conniving as ever I see," Bal said with grudging respect and envy. "Waiting until he opens a portal and then pulling him within our reach. But why inform the others of his presence at all? Aren't you worried you might lose him to one of them before you get to him?"

"Given how many battles he's endured and how strong he is? Have a little faith, Bal. Also one must set a trap before it can be sprung."

Bal's instinct told him that his presence here had something to do with this trap and Dagon's final design. "First tell me why you need my help."

"What I have in mind for him will require both of our abilities to create," Dagon explained. "Even then it might not work as we hope. Nothing like it has ever been tried before and the effort will be immense."

"Challenging," Bal's curiosity had been piqued despite his caution. "But I need one thing settled before I agree to help you."

"Your price?" Dagon assumed.

"Correct. This mortal means little to me. He's strong in his own limited way but like all the other mortals he's just a passing curiosity. Avenging your past defeat and conquering another world is your obsession, obviously all of this would compensate you. What would I get?"

"Aside from Jaden himself, who will serve as my champion, all the other benefits of what we are about to do will be yours alone," Dagon promised. "Think of it, you would hold the ability to revolutionise any mortal or Daedra you touched. You could create an army even deadlier than those nightstalkers you sired so long ago. As a token of goodwill I'll send you all the mortal subjects you need from the next world I enter. As for the champion's friends...they'll be yours to do with as you will. Is all of that acceptable?"

Bal chuckled malevolently. "Yes. Provided you keep to this bargain of course, my talents and abilities will align with yours."

"Excellent. As you already know I have other mortal servants at my disposal, they will be able to introduce our future champion to whatever it is you create."

Bal nodded. "Then let us begin..." 


End file.
